User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Madoka Magica stats inconsistency
=Introduction= Thanks to an official guide, we should have had the official stats for the 5 magical girls (Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko) of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. However, the anime shows many times the inconsistency of those stats, and in this blog I'll explain the reasons why they can't be used to scale magical girls and witches, and I'll debunk those stats. madokastats1.jpg|Madoka and Sayaka stats. madokastats2.jpg|Mami and Kyoko stats. madokastats3.jpg|Homura stats. madokastats4.png|Translation of the stats. =1st debunk: Sayaka is stronger than 1st timeline Madoka= According to the guide, Sayaka's attack is 1.5, while 1st timeline Madoka's attack is 0.5, but this has lots of contradictions in the anime. First of all, Sayaka can defeat mid level witches, like Elsa Maria, with great difficulty, and she has to abuse her regenerative powers to defeat the witch, thus tainting her soul gem. Madoka, on the other hand, has shown to be equal to the strongest witch, Walpurgisnacht, and was even able to defeat the witch by sacrificing her life. Walpurgisnacht easily defeated a veteran magical girl like Mami Tomoe, who is stronger than Sayaka. If someone would say that 1st timeline Madoka didn't defeat Walpurgisnacht, here is an explanation of why Madoka defeated the witch. Note that Madoka is the only character who becomes stronger every passing timeline, and 1st timeline Walpurgisnacht is equal to final timeline Walpurgisnacht, who is immensely stronger than Sayaka. For this reason, 1st timeline Madoka = Walpurgisnacht >>>>> Sayaka. =2nd debunk: Homura is the weakest magical girl= According to the guide, Homura's attack and speed are listed as 0, making her the weakest magical girl. Let's find if this is true. First of all, Homura can one-shot most of the witches, as shown here, here, here (Where she one-shotted Oktavia, who is stronger than Sayaka) and here (Where she easily defeated Charlotte, whom one-shotted Mami Tomoe, whose attack is listed as 4.5 in the list. Charlotte was able to take hits from Mami, whose attack is 4.5, but was defeated by Homura, whose attack is listed as 0. This doesn't make any sense). Homura was also able to fight on peer with Mami and easily dodged her bullets. Homura was also able to move so fast that Kyoko, whose speed is ranked as 4, wasn't able to see her movements. The dark-haired girl also one-shotted Sayaka, making her unconscious. Note that Sayaka took hits from Kyoko, whose attack is ranked as 3, but was one-shotted by a character whose attack is 0. This also doesn't make any sense. For all of these reasons, Homura isn't the weakest magical girls, but is one of the strongest, placing her on Mami's level. =3rd debunk: Sayaka is stronger than Homura= According to the guide, Sayaka's attack is 1.5, while Homura's is 0. Let's find if Sayaka is stronger than Homura. First of all, there is the feat I mentioned before: Homura speedblitzes Sayaka and one-shotted her, while Kyoko, whose attack is ranked as 3, wasn't able to do a feat like this. Now one can object that Homura wasn't able to defeat H.N. Elly in Puella Magi Madoka Magica:Homura's Revenge! while Sayaka easily defeated the witch just after making a contract with Kyubey, but there is one thing that must be considered. Homura fought the witch when the latter was perfectly aware of what was happening; in fact, H.N. Elly was able to dodge Homura's bullets and use her familiars to steal Homura's gun. Homura then used another gun, defeated the witch's familiars and was ready to attack H.N. Elly but... the witch used her special attack: she examined Homura's memories and projected them in her monitor. The girl was completely shocked to see her memories of Madoka in the screen, and wasn't able to attack Elly. It was just at this moment that Sayaka came out and killed Elly. Now it is important to examine Elly's official description: "The box witch with a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problems". ''According to the description, when the witch projects someone's memories in her monitor, she is completely vulnerable and can be defeated without problems. This is the reason why Sayaka easily killed Elly while Homura wasn't able to kill her: Sayaka attacked Elly when the witch was projecting Homura's memories in her screen and was completely vulnerable. Homura has shown to be stronger than Sayaka many times, like when she fought on peer with Mami and when she defeated Oktavia (Sayaka's witch form), whom is stronger than Sayaka. It is true that Sayaka was able to surprise Mami and Homura in Rebellion, but that was Law of Cycles Assistant Sayaka, who has half of Madoka's powers and memories and is '''High 2-A'. For these reasons, Homura >> Sayaka, thus proving that the guide is wrong another time. =4th debunk: Mami is stronger than 2nd timeline Madoka= According to the guide, Mami has an attack of 4.5 while 2nd timeline Madoka's attack is 3.5. As I said in the 1st debunk, Mami isn't even stronger than 1st timeline Madoka, whom has shown to be equal to Walpurgisnacht, the same witch who easily killed Mami herself. In the 2nd timeline, Madoka was able to defeat Walpurgisnacht and this time the girl didn't die, but tainted her soul gem and became Kriemhild Gretchen. For this reason, 2nd timeline Madoka > 1st timeline Madoka = Walpurgisnacht >> Mami. =5th debunk: Kyoko is more durable than Homura= According to the guide, Kyoko's defense is 3.5 while Homura's defense is 1. Homura has shown to be able to take hits from Walpurgisnacht (the strongest witch) while Kyoko tanked hits from Oktavia (Sayaka's witch form). We know that Walpurgisnacht is much stronger than Oktavia, and it seems that Kyoko is more damaged by Oktavia than Homura by Walpurgisnacht. For this reason, Homura's durability >''' '''Kyoko's durability. =Final Proof= As a final proof to show that the booklet is wrong, we have a tweet post from Urobuchi himself (the creator of Puella Magi Madoka Magica). In that post, Urobuchi states that the booklet is outdated and was made by him to be used in the official website after he finished to write the story; however, with the release of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, the stats for the characters changed and can't be used to scale magical girls (we can still do it with Tart Magica characters though). The author himself stated that he can't believe someone could have used these stats somewhere. urotweet.png|Urobuchi's tweet post. urotweet2.png|Urobuchi's tweet post translation. =Conclusion= With this blog, I've proved that the stats from the guide can't be used to scale magical girls and witches because they're inconsistent with the feats showed in the anime, and everyone knows that feats > statements. The creator of Puella Magi Madoka Magica himself stated that these stats are wrong and can't be used, thus there is no reason to use them in vs debates and stuff like that. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64